


Uncle Martin

by barcelona (orphan_account)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crush, Douglas' Daughter - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/barcelona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas finds himself in a position where he gets to introduce his daughter to the rest of MJN. Unfortunately, she ends up more than a little smitten with the bumbling Captain. </p><p>Originally for meme <a href="http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/3282.html?thread=3346130#cmt3346130">prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Martin

...

“Hello.”

“Hello?” Martin shifted in his seat, glancing over at the twelve year old girl sitting crossed legged in Douglas’ chair. She looked every bit her father’s daughter, despite her brunette bob and knobby pre-teen knees.

“You’re the captain?”

“Yes, and you’re Amanda,” Martin stated, not really sure if he was comfortable with the giggle this response elicited.

Amanda Richardson had been quite the surprise to walk in through the port-a-cabin door shortly after Douglas. Her eye had immediately locked onto Martin and she stared intently at him while Douglas explained that her mother was on a business trip and the nanny was sick. Naturally no one else could watch her, and so Douglas had brought the little girl to the airfield, then apparently spontaneously decided Martin was qualified in the childcare field as the older man was dragged into the back office to be chewed out by Carolyn.

Where was Arthur when you needed him, Martin thought as Amanda fiddled with her hair, Oh right, hoovering.

Martin had turned back to his paperwork, hoping the girl would just doodle or something, but Amanda seemed to be full blooded Richardson as she ignored what Martin wanted (to be left alone) and rolled her chair up next to him. Martin sighed, not appreciating the supervision.

Amanda tucked her legs under her and looked over Martin’s shoulder, “Whatcha doing?”

“Paperwork.”

“I can see that! I meant what sort of paperwork, it looks like charts-“

“Flightlogs, your father’s flightlogs.”

“Why doesn’t he do them?”

“Because it’s easier if I do them.”

“Really?”

“No, now, if you don’t mind-“

“Where’d you fly last?”

“Peru.”

“Was it nice?”

“I wouldn’t know, I didn’t leave the plane.”

“That’s a shame, dad was telling me about it-“

“Then you already know, if you’ll excuse me,” Martin pushed the girl’s chair back a bit and reached for a folder across the desk. Amanda huffed, seemingly annoyed, but then just sat back and watched as Martin flipped through the folder and began reorganizing a few things.

“You’re not like how dad described.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you’re not so short; we’re almost the same height! And you’re less red than he says. I like your freckles.”

“T-thank-you, I think?”

“You’re welcome, say do you have a girlfriend?”

“W-what?!”

“Oh, boyfriend? Dad said you might be like that-“

“Excuse me! No, no, no I don’t have a boyfriend – or girlfriend! Or any sort of person at paramour status – not that it’s any of your business. Aren’t you a little young to be asking this?”

“My mate Molly has a boyfriend, his name’s Fredrick, and she’s three months my junior.”

“Well, congratulations to Molly and Fredrick.”

“It looks bad after a while if I don’t have one.”

“I see,” Martin frowned, then began filling in logs again, “Things are certainly more complicated than when I was younger.”

Martin made an interesting noise and was lost again in paperwork, much to the disappointment of Amanda.

The girl watched the captain work a little bit longer, then asked, “How come you don’t have a girlfriend now?”

“Because no one’s interested.”

“And if they were?”

“Then we’d probably be dating.”

“Well, I think you’re interesting.”

“Of course you do, I’m a grown-up, and you haven’t had to hear me talk for hours about aeroplanes.”

“I like aeroplanes.”

“I suppose that’s because of your dad.”

“A bit yeah, sort of grew-up at Air England.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, mom was a stewardess, so I got to see the pilots and different jets and Boeings. What sort is G-erti?”

“Lockheed McDonell 312.”

Amanda scooted her chair closer as Martin turned to her, “I’ve never heard of that kind.”

“No, I suppose they wouldn’t appreciate her much at _Air England_.”

Amanda giggled at Martin’s exaggerated posh-accent, and Martin smiled.

...

The rest of the morning was spent with a riveted twelve year old listening to the excited babbling of a man over thirty as he talked about aeroplanes and flights and especially his time with MJN and working with her father. When Martin poked fun at Douglas, Amanda usually related it to some embarrassing family event. When they came round to her disastrous birthday party, Amanda revealed she had thought it was the coolest thing ever – and therefore so was Martin for agreeing to it.

Martin liked feeling cool.

Come afternoon, Douglas had been thoroughly scolded by Carolyn and the cargo had arrived – leaving Amanda in Arthur’s care in the cabin for the short flight.

...

When the sun began to set, they were back on Fitton airfield and G-erti was powering down after post-landing checks. Douglas excused himself early, having a daughter to get home and Martin wished him well.

A few seconds after Douglas left, however, the flight deck opened again.

“Forget something?”

Martin was taken off-guard when Amanda suddenly leaned over his armrest and kissed his cheek.

“Today was awesome, and that flight was brilliant!”

“Oh, oh th-thank-you, thank-you, no one ever…”

“Well they should, I learned a lot about aeroplanes today, and do you think I could be a captain too? Like you and dad.”

“Actually, I’m just the captain-“

“He used to be.”

Martin just sighed and smiled, she was right, “I have no doubt you could be a great captain.”

“Really? Even though I’m a girl.”

“Especially because of that.”

Amanda laughed and kissed Martin on the brow this time, before racing back out of the flight deck at her father’s beckoning.

...

“Dad,” Amanda mused, looking out of the Lexus’ window as the townhouses of Fitton rolled by, “how does Amanda Rosella Crieff sound?”

“Excessive and utterly ridiculous, do I want to know what brought this on?”

“It’s going to be my name someday, duh.”

“I highly hope not, but why?”

“Because I’m going to marry Martin, Captain Martin Crieff.”

Douglas laughed, and his daughter pouted, punching him lightly in the arm, causing Douglas to try and stifle his giggles.

“Why on earth would you want to marry Martin?”

“Because he’s handsome, and interesting-“

“And your mother has not taught you to judge character well-“

“She married you, what do you expect.”

“Ouch,” Douglas frowned mockingly, earning a smug look of triumph from the pre-teen, “she has, however, taught you her tongue.”

“I get that from you, and besides, Martin stole my first kiss.”

The brakes on the Lexus begged for mercy as the car came to a screeching halt.

...

An hour later and Martin was pinned up against the wall of the port-a-cabin, squealing an explanation for an innocent peck on the cheek and claiming to have been ambushed! The only way he was let down was to promise to be long gone come ten years from then, unless he was successfully reduced to Uncle Martin status.

End.


End file.
